


Burning Black

by Jaina



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-05
Updated: 2007-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaina/pseuds/Jaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort of a post script kind of thing for Hiatus I & II.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Black

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://even-angels.livejournal.com/profile)[**even_angels**](http://even-angels.livejournal.com/), Challenge 9, Prompt 1.  I've been wanting to use this one for a while and it just sorta all fit together.

The sun burned under her black eyes – impatient and vibrant, absolute - and also completely infuriating.  Abby's fingers still itched to slap Ziva.  To wipe the smug look off of her face.  She couldn't quite believe that Ziva had dared to ask her to meet her here at the park, not two days after Gibbs had quit.

She still couldn't quite believe that he had quit, to be honest.  She had never expected, never even dreamed that Gibbs would ever be the type to quit. 

Abby twirled her parasol over her shoulder in a nervous gesture, not really even noticing the twirling shadows that the gesture was throwing.  She leaned back a little, stretching as she sat on the top of the picnic table, shifting her boots against the bench of the table until she was comfortable.  She noticed Ziva following the movements with her eyes, but not quite looking up to meet Abby's gaze.

"What do you want?"  Abby asked none too politely.  "You'll see me at work tomorrow."

"Except that I will not.  You are avoiding me."

Usually, Abby thought that Ziva's bluntness was a refreshing match to her own outspokenness, but today it just seemed annoying.

Abby stood sharply, towering over Ziva before she jumped to the ground.  She landed mere inches in front of Ziva.  Ziva didn't even flinch. 

"That's because I didn't want to talk to you." 

Abby expected Ziva to react with anger.  Ziva surprised her by not seeming effected by her outburst at all.

Ziva leaned into the mere inches of space between them.  "You are angry with me because Gibbs is not here and so you can't be mad at him."

Abby started to shoot back with a retort, but instead settled for brushing past Ziva harshly.  Ziva caught her wrist as she brushed past her and refused to let go, forcing Abby to stop and face her again.

"Let me go!"

"No," Ziva said simply.

"Why do you care?"  Abby demanded.

"Because since I've met you, I've come to respect your skills and your knowledge as a forensic scientist.  I also consider you a good person, and you are different.  I have never quite met anyone like you."

It was the most personal thing Ziva had ever said to her, and the plain honesty of it, combined with the nature of her words was enough to push aside Abby's anger. 

"Oh."

Ziva dropped her hand away from Abby's wrist and Abby suddenly found herself missing the contact.  She brought her arm up and wrapped her fingers around the place where Ziva's had just been, unconsciously trying to hold on to the feel of it.

Ziva frowned, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't," Abby said softly.  She shifted away from Ziva and sank into a seat on the bench of the picnic table. She looked up at Ziva.  "I'm sorry.  You were right."

Ziva sat down beside her, close enough that the leather of her jacket, rubbed against Abby's shoulder.  "I'm upset that Gibbs left, too."

Abby flicked a glance at her.  Ziva was gazing towards the opposite side of the part, staring at a small group of people throwing a Frisbee.  Abby made up her mind in an instant and threw her arms around Ziva in an impulsive hug.

"I'll talk to you at work tomorrow," Abby promised.  "I'll talk so much that even Tony will be telling me to shut up." 

Ziva looked away from the people with a brilliant smile that warmed Abby more than the sun.  "Thank you."

Each curve of light brought a new tremor on her skin.

**  
**


End file.
